


Jery's home life

by Mysterious_Noob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Futanari, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Noob/pseuds/Mysterious_Noob
Summary: Jery discoveres his enviroment.





	1. A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Every character mentioned is over 18 years old.  
> This is a dream i had, any criticism is welcome.

Jery went up the stairs to the attic, his parents room. What he saw when he came in, shocked him. There stood his mom, leaning against the wall, completely naked, her huge boobs and overripe body, with all its curves showing. But jerry knew how his naked mom looked, she often changed her shirt around him and he had a pretty good idea about her body shape. But what immeadiatly caught his eyes weren't her massive boobs, but her absolutely huge cock, easily four times the lengh and 2 time the widh of his own, dangling down between her feet. It had to be over 2 feet long, hanging lower then her knees and absolutely thick. "Mom! Please, Fuck me!" Jery's mom looked at him, shushing him while pointing to his sleeping father, somehow not waking up from his shouting. "Alright. Go get a Condom, or this is going to hurt." Jery ran down the stairs to his room, searching for his condom stash. He started buying them in huge amounts, because of how often he used his 8-inch dildo on himself. But when he found his stash, it was empty. "What the hell?" Jery remembered restocking it not long ago. Not seeing any alternative, he ran up the stairs again. "Mom, someone took my condoms, I dont have any!" His mom looked at him, shushing him again, and then, quietly, "Well honey, the only one I have is short, but i wont fuck you without it." "Thats okay. Lets go!" Jery runs down the stairs, his mother following slowly behind him. Getting to his room, his mother almost trips, her huge cock dangling and hitting the floor with a loud smacking sound. While she's standing up, she ends up having to squat, and Jery cant stop himself from stroking her lengh vigourosly, spilling juices and precum on the floor. "Dammit Jery, let me stand up!" Finnaly in Jery's room, his Mom gets the condom, pulling it on her cock. The Condom barely covered a third of her penis, but Jery couldn"t care less. Jery, having pulled down his pants long ago, lied down on the bed, sticking his ass out, flexing his hole. "Come one mom, hurry up!" She sticked her lengh into his ass but somehow he couldn't feel it. Frowning, Jery started to push his ass against her so that it would go deeper. Just as his mom lifted him up, frantiaclly pounding him, Jery woke up with a raging morning wood.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jery's hungry.

It was Saturday, so he didn't have to be anywhere. He went downstairs, and saw his mother preparing breakfast, but she was only wearing an apron. "Good morning honey! How did you sleep?" "I slept alright. Need any help with breakfast?" Jery's Mother gave him a nod, so he started frying egg's, totally unconcerned with the half-naked state of his mother. "Jery, could you give me the oregano?" Jery bent over to reach the box, but couldn't find it. "Where is it?" Jery asked. "Let me help you." M came over and bent over Jery, pushing her crotch onto his butt and her boobs on his back. "I can't see it either. Let me get a closer look." But Ms raging hard-on wasn't getting through Jery's shorts, not letting M get closer for a better look. "Jery, get back. Mom can't see much." But Jery didn't seem to want the help. With a sigh, M pulled down Jery's short's and pushed her absolutely huge cock inside. Jery cried out from the pain of the huge invader, and his Mom jackhammering his ass. "There it is!" M said, after hilting herself inside Jery. M turned Jery around so he was facing her, and bound his hands, putting them behind her neck, and resumed preparing breakfast. After 10 minutes of keeping herself as deep in her son as she could, M finished preparing breakfast. "Jery, could you help me bring these to the table?" M unbound his hands and turned him around, pulling out. Jery collapsed on the floor, his ass too weak to support him walking. "You're so lazy. Just go sit down, breakfast is in 2 minutes. Jery tried to stand up, but with his ass so sore it was a chore. He tried sitting down at his seat, but his ass hurt so much that it took him a minute to manage it. His sisters came to the table, his mom having changed to jeans and a shirt. After the meal, everyone went back to their own activities. "Jery, amelia is visiting, can you put on some tea?" "Sure." Amelia was a 35-year old Milf that looked incredibly good. When Amelia arrived and they all sat down, she said "Jery, you never actually showed me you'r room." Jery and Amelia went upstairs, and Jery showed her his room. Amelia explored his room, and opened his closet. Jery was getting nervous, this was where he hid his dildo. Of course Amelia found his box, and pulles out the dildo before Jery could stop her in any way. "What's this? Jery, you can't tell me you're a buttslut!" Jery tried to defend himself, saying it was a joke present, but Amelia didn't believe it. "I've got enough of your lies. Sit down." Amelia said, gesturing on the ground. Jery sat down, shins first. Amelia turned around, "if you're a buttslut, you won't enjoy this." Amelia slowly pulled down her jeans, swinging her ass left to right slowly, revealing tight, black panties and a pale, big and soft butt. "You don't like that, don't you?" She pushed her ass into his face, shoving his nose onto her asshole. Jery softly touched her butt, but Amelia immedeatly slapped his hand away "no touching!" Amelia looked at his hard lengh "i see i'm already curing you, but this is the true test!" Amelia turned around and her footlong, 4 inches wide cock, still in her panties, slapped Jery on the cheek. Jery gasped from shock, but couldn't help feeling happy. His Mom hadn't let him finish and maybe now he would be getting a creamy gift. Jery slowly pulled down the already precum stained panties, and, once down, the cock sprung up, slapping against his cheek. "Now, i need to collect my cum." Amelia said, reaching over to her jeans and pulling out a box of condoms. She placed one in front of Jery's mouth and pushed. Jery's throat tried to stop her, but it was a feeble attempt, and she forced herself through. Jery tried his best to not choke around her lengh, but couldn't help his sputtering much. After one hour, Amelia came 8 times. Each time, she'd use a different condom, simply because her magnum XXXXXL Condoms were almost bursting with her potent seed. After cumming again, Amelia pulled out her packet again, only to find it empty of condoms. "Hmm. Let's just see how long this one can hold out." Despite her cumming this much, the cumload's only decreased slighty in amount. So she plunged her cock inside again, waiting on how long the condom would survive. After 2 loads, the condom was close to bursting, so Amelia pulled out and pocketed her loads. "It's clear to me. You're an insufferable whore. I will have to visit you often to destroy the buttslut inside you." Amelia made to leave, putting her cock inside her jeans, but Jery stopped her, holding her hand away from the door. "Wait. You want me to prpve im not a buttslut, yeah? So let me prove it." Jery pulled her back, and pulled of her jeans again. Amelia looked intruiged, as her cock sprung against Jery again. Jery turned Amelia around, and make her kneel down on his bed. He took his dildo out, and slapped her ass with it. He slowly pushed the dildo in her ass. While simultainously lining his cock up with her pussy. He pushed inside, and fucked her ( i cant be arsed to write it better.) Jery came onto her ass. "See? I'm no sissy." "Perfect. Now, for realising you'r true alignment, i will grant you one thing in my abilites." "Hmmmm. I'd like to use you'r body whenever i want to." "Alright!" Amelia started dressing again, fitting her rock-hard cock in her jeans again. "Well, I think I'm gonna use it right now!" "Hmmm? What do you want me to do?" Amelia purred seductivly. "Jery approached her clothed form and grasped her bulge "I'm gonna get something to drink." Amelia looked pertubed, her training hadn't worked, and now he was only going to deepen His sissyness. Jery strocked her bulge until Amelia was close to cumming. He stopped stroking and pulled down her semen stained jeans, revealing her precum dropping lengh once again. "I'm gonna fuck you later." Jery again sucked her lengh, but before she could cum, he lined her cock up with his nostrils, covering her opening. Semen spurted into his left nostril, and he lined up his right one. Jery made sure to cover his whole face in semen, drinking the rest. Amelia finally tucked away her cock for good, and cast a dissapointed look at Jery. "By the way, I really am bi. I like every part of you." Amelia smiled at that, and pulled her jeans up. Jery smacked and groped her ass a bit before she left. He got ready to leave for the gym, but decided to put his dildo inside, to make it more fun. Because it was winter, Jery took the bus, but after boarding it he noticed that there were only women on the bus. He sat at the back and made himself comfortable for the trip. Here, he could bounce on the dildo without anyone noticing. A voluptous girl boarded the bus, her big ass and wide hips easily visible, wearing tight leggins. She made her way to the back and sat down next to Jery, winking at him. Jery tried to subtly bounce up and down the dildo, but the girl looked at him like she knew. Jery was horny and annoyed at this point, so he tried something. He got up and sat down on her lap, and tried riding his dildo again. It didn't work, but after a minute the girl stopped him, pulled down his pants and held the dildo in place. Jery could now bounce up and down the lengh, and did so until he was close to cumming. The girl let go the dildo "get up. I wanna fuck your fat ass." And made Jery stand up, revealing her massive bulge. Jery went down on his knees, and pulled down her pants, revealing a huge, dripping cock and massive balls. Jery started sucking the tip, and took the head inside. He tried to get her cock deeper, but she just shoved his head up and down his throat. She quickened her pace and Jery furiously sucked as she came. He was actually able to swallow everything, but her cock was far from soft. She took his dildo, and pulled down her pants further. She handed Jery the dildo, saying "would you put it in?" Jery pushed the dildo into her ass, and she sat down, bouncing up and down on her seat. She stopped, and pointed to her swinging cock "it's not gonna fuck itself." Jery mouted himself on her dick, several people looking at him as he did so. He slowly pushed the tip past his ring, noticing several women with bulges on the bus as he did so. She quickly grew tired of Jery's slow pace, took his hips and slammed him down, embedding herself balls deep inside him. Jery rode her lengh, relishing the feeling of a fat cock inside him. The girl, Vanja, was a quick shot. Only 5 minutes after starting she pushed her cock as deep as she could and came violently. Jery felt the hot sperm shoot deep inside him. The bus was close to his destination now, so Jery flipped the girl over and pulled his dildo out. He licked her insides a bit, before easily pushing the dildo into his slick hole, plugging himself up. The girl dressed herself again, Jery helping her get her huge cock and ass inside her leggings again. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number, "you going to the gym too?" She asked, handing him the piece. "Yeah." The girl had a big grin on her face "then we're gonna have fun." They walked to the gym together, groping each others asses. They went to the treadmills first, Jery's dildo and Vanja's dick flopping around as they ran. As he ran, Vanja sneaked her hand inside his pants and pulled out the dildo. She pulled down her leggings, freeing her dick in the process and pushed the dildo inside her. She pulled up her leggings again, but left her erection out. Jery stopped his and Vanja's treadmill and knelt in front of her cock. His hands tried to fondle the dildo, her ass and her balls at the same time, while he licked her tip. She jerked her cock, and pushed his head on her cock, making him deepthroat her. 

To be updated.


End file.
